


An Interesting Scenario

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Professor Potter can't take his eyes off the Headmaster's desk. Eventually Severus figures out why.





	An Interesting Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Daily Deviant’s April Birthday celebration. Prompt from Torino10154.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Interesting Scenario

~

“You wanted to see me, Severus?” Harry stood at the door. 

Severus took a moment to appreciate him. Never had he thought they’d end up being friends, much less lovers, and yet, after the war, Harry had somehow wormed his way into Severus’ life and heart. “Yes, come in, Professor Potter.” 

Eyebrow raised, Harry moved inside, closing the door behind him. “You’re being very formal,” he said as he approached the desk.

“The door was open.” Severus smirked. “Now that we’re alone, I can…relax.” 

“Ah.” Harry sat down across from Severus. “So, what was so urgent?” 

Severus rose, moving around his desk until he was directly in front of Harry. Perching on his desk, he crossed his arms. “I’ve a theory I wish to test.” 

“Do you? And what’s that?” 

Severus watched Harry carefully. “There are times when we’re in this office where I’ve noticed you…eyeing my desk. Is there a reason for that?” 

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Oh! I…well, the thing is, I—”

“You like my desk.” 

Harry sighed. “Maybe.” 

“You want me to fuck you over it.” 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “Been obvious, have I?” 

“Perhaps it’s just because I’ve come to know you over the past few months.” 

“Well, we don’t have to do that if it’s not your thing.”

“I have no problem with it.” Severus hummed. “Why did you think I would mind?”

“It’s just…we’ve never done anything too kinky, and, well, I’ve had this fantasy for a while.” Harry shrugged, looking away. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “A fantasy? Do tell.” 

“All right.” Harry licked his lips. “In it, I’m still in school and I’ve done something…bad. You decided I need some discipline, so you bring me to your office and you, um—”

“Punish you?” 

Harry smiled. “I don’t want you to beat me or anything, I’m not into pain. I just think it’d be fun for you to shag me over your desk.” 

“I think that fantasy could be…accommodated,” Severus said, shrugging off his robes. He cleared his throat. “Now, Mr Potter, are you prepared to take your punishment?” 

And, amazingly, before Severus’ eyes, Harry seemed to de-age, to morph into his seventeen-year-old self. “What am I being punished for?” he asked, tone insolent. “Sir,” he added with enough of a delay to convey disrespect. 

“For breaking into my office.” Severus loomed over Potter. “What do you have to say for yourself?” 

Potter shrugged, looking away. 

“Get up.” 

Expression wary, Potter obeyed. 

“Brace yourself against the desk.” 

Again, Potter did it, every line of his body radiating reluctance. 

Severus whispered a word, and Potter’s trousers and pants slid down to his ankles. 

“Hey!” 

“Be still!” Severus sneered. “You have been nothing but trouble since your arrival in this school, Potter. You’ve been begging for this since you got here.” 

Potter wriggled his arse. “I have no idea what you mean.” 

“Sir,” Severus reminded him, coming up behind him. 

Potter smirked. “There’s no need to call me—Ow!”

Severus slapped his other arsecheek. “Still wanting to sass me, Potter?” 

Potter hung his head. “No.” 

Severus smacked him again, fascinated by the colour blooming on Potter’s skin. “What was that?”

“No, _sir_ ,” Potter choked out. 

“That’s what I thought.” Severus’ hand moved to his flies. “I’ve long believed in the adage about sparing the rod causing the child to be spoiled. But, since I suspect my hand would give out before your arse, I believe your lesson should come in an alternate form.” 

“Sir?” Potter sounded uncertain. 

“Spread your legs,” Severus said. 

Potter hesitated. Severus waited. After a moment, Potter kicked his trousers and pants off and obeyed. 

Severus moved up behind him. “Potter, you bad, bad boy,” Severus murmured, his hand sliding around him to encircle Potter’s erection. “You like this.” 

“I’m seventeen,” Potter replied snarkily. “A stiff breeze makes me hard.” 

“How…fortunate.” Severus murmured a Cleansing and Lubricating Charm. “Let’s see how my rod does, shall we?” 

Potter groaned. “Oh that was terr—Oh, fuck!”

“Language,” Severus purred, pushing past the tight muscle at Potter’s entrance. Normally they took their time, but the game had made Severus’ need urgent. Thrusting deep, he clutched Potter’s hips, rotating for a moment inside him. 

“You’re chastising me about cursing while your cock’s in my arse?” Potter asked, tone disbelieving. 

Drawing back, Severus went deep again, shoving Potter’s body against his desk and startling a shout from him. “It’s my job…to curb your…reckless tendencies…and teach you…the proper way…to behave,” Severus panted as he fucked in and out of Potter. “That includes…monitoring your…language. Now, spread…your legs wider.” 

“Yes, sir,” Potter gasped, and he widened his stance. It put him off balance, and taking advantage, Severus pushed him down until his face was pressed against the desk. 

“I should have…tried this…earlier,” Severus said. “You clearly respond…to this…treatment.” 

“Please, sir,” Potter begged. “Please—”

“If you come on my desk, I’ll make you clean it,” Severus warned. “With your tongue.” 

“Oh, fuck.” Potter…no, it was Harry undulating beneath him, his Harry was back, somehow. “Severus—”

“Yes,” Severus groaned, speeding up. “Harry—”

“Fuck,” Harry sobbed, his feet coming up off the floor with each of Severus’ pushes. “Please—”

“You need to come?” Severus whispered, leaning over Harry’s back as he continued pistoning his cock in and out of him. 

“Yes!” Harry groaned.

Severus kissed the skin between Harry’s shoulder blades. “Then come,” he said. 

Harry howled, his body shaking as he orgasmed, spilling all over Severus’ desk and the papers he hadn’t bothered to remove. 

Somehow, Severus managed to cling to sanity as Harry’s cock tried to milk his come from him, and the moment Harry’s trembles subsided, Severus growled and began thrusting in earnest. 

Finally he came, spilling inside Harry. Gasping, he collapsed onto Harry’s back, pressing him onto the desk. They stayed like that for a minute. 

“I’d call that a success,” Severus murmured, peeling himself off Harry. 

Harry laughed softly. “I’d say so…yeah. That was brilliant.” 

“I must concur,” Severus said, helping Harry up and Summoning his trousers and pants for him. 

Once he was dressed, Harry smiled. “So, turnabout’s only fair. Are there any fantasies you’ve bene thinking about?” 

Severus smirked. “Oh, I believe I can come up with one or two…interesting scenarios.” 

Leaning in, Harry kissed him, laughing as he did so. “I’ll just bet you can.” 

~


End file.
